


I'm here, My Master

by KyberRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberRen/pseuds/KyberRen
Summary: After the Zygerrian Slaver Arc.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 40





	I'm here, My Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the beautiful art of https://shatouto.tumblr.com/post/642868839350255616/youre-safe-now-master-let-me-take-care-of
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Anakin Skywalker can be an idiot sometimes, though in his defense he was so excited in actually seeing the freed slaves. Slaves will always trigger something in Anakin that he loses focus on in his surroundings until he frees them and makes sure those responsible are jailed or in his personal opinion dead. That is why neither he or his padawan Snips take note of how Republic General Obiwan Kenobi walks away with a limp. How a simple jostle of his clothes makes him whimper a little. It also has something to do with the quick debriefing the council requested after the mission. Ahsoka volunteered to finish the remaining work leaving Anakin alone. It was Rex, discovered by Kix that asked General Skywalker.

“General, before Kix drags me to medical. Where is General Kenobi?” Rex looks around again after asking. “Rex!” Anakin says happily patting Rex's shoulders, which made Rex flinch. Anakin noticed and his aura started getting sour. “Are you hurt? I knew you and Master were sent to that slavery insitution. What did they do?” His question was more like a growl. “Labor slaves sir.” Rex sighs. Anakin knew then and there what happened. There are many kinds of slaves, he and his mother were a bit more lucky because of their skills in fixing things. They were bought because of their skills but slaves none the less. Labor slaves according to his mother is the worst kind of slavery even more than a sex slave. They bought them for their body and they are not afraid of punishing the slaves for the slavers do not need them to be pretty. They punish and hurt them until even if they have not given up hope their body will. “Is Obi Wan not in the medical wing?”

“No sir.” It was Kix that answered. “Nor he and Captain Rex were there. That’s why I went looking for them.” Anakin closed his eyes and searched for that familiar force signature and found it in Obi Wan's room in the ship. “Kix, take Rex to medical. Use the bacta tank in healing him.”

“Sir, I don’t think using a bacta tank is-”

“Don’t argue on me on this Rex. I know how labor slaves are treated. Kix, I’ll take care of Obiwan.” Without waiting for a reply Anakin goes to his Masters room. He was in front of Obi Wan's room when he felt sharp pain through their bond. He quickly inputs Obi Wan's password and enters his room shouting. “Master!” He sees Obiwan near the door of the fresher completely naked, hunching and his back bleeding. Ugly wounds cover his back and dark ugly purple bruises surround his wrists, ankles, neck and body. His hatred to the zygerrian slavers reignited and his opinion of their punishment solidified. “Anakin, what are you doing here?”

“I’m worried about Obiwan, why didn’t you go to medical?” Obi Wan sighs. “I will go to medical but I just wanted to clean up a bit.”

“By yourself? Obi Wan you are covered with injuries. How in karking hell are you gonna clean up without aggravating them.” Anakin walks to Obiwan and helps him up. “Dear one this is indecent.” Anakin huffs. “You’re covered in injuries and what you’re worried about is me seeing you naked.” They walk to the sonic slowly and Anakin adjusts the settings to not aggravate the wounds. Anakin then starts to strip. “Anakin!” Anakin glares at Obi Wan. “Obi Wan, please relax and stop panicking. It’s not like we didn’t have sex already. I’m gonna help you clean up and I’m gonna call Kix after to treat you injuries.”

Anakin takes a soft cotton cloth drenched in antibacterial soap and slowly cleans Obi Wan's back first. Obi Wan tries not to whimper, force sake he is a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. He certainly cannot whimper. Anakin is fast and efficient in cleaning him since injuries should not be drenched in water for too long. They got out from the sonic fast and Anakin used the force to get two towels from the cabinet. One to pat Obi Wan dry and the second one to cover him. Obi Wan is shaking from exhaustion and pain and is about to fall asleep when he hears Anakin's soft voice. “Just a bit more Master, I’ll take you to bed and then call Kix.”

Obi Wan sat on the bed and Anakin went to Obi Wan's closet to dress himself. The pants were a bit shorter but it will do. He commed Kix. “Kix, are you done with Rex. We’re heading there-”

“No” Obi Wan interrupted softly. “Don’t put me in a bacta tank. I just need first aid.”

“What?! Obi Wan you need to be put in a bacta-” Anakin argued. His aura gets sour and the force reacts to it making the room suffocating. “You are severely injured and in no karking way I am-” Obiwan did mean to flinch in fear but he did and Anakin noticed. He noticed and he wanted to punch himself. Obi Wan needed care not Anakin getting angry at him. “Kix, just bring you kit here and prepare a lot of bacta patches.”

“Understood General. I’ll be there right away. Rex is already inside the bacta tank.” Kix replied.

Anakin slowly went to Obi Wan, still shirtless. “Master, I’m sorry.” Obi Wan smiled a little. “It’s okay dear one. Can you help me lay down?”

That was all Anakin needed. He helped Obi Wan lay down on his side since it was the only part with less injuries. He only covered Obi Wan's middle with a blanket careful to not touch the wounds. He smiled at Obiwan and kissed his forehead gently. “It’s going to be alright Obi Wan. I’m here.” It only took Kix a few minutes to get to Obi Wan's room. Kix needed help in treating Obi Wan's injuries since it surrounded his entire body not to mention Obiwan is exhausted and kept drifting off to sleep. He sat in the middle of Obi Wan's bed and gently used the force to lift Obi Wan to him on his side so that Kix could analyse and treat his injuries. Anakin followed Kix instructions on how to move Obiwan in order for him to treat all of his Masters injuries.

“Done, I’ve covered most of the wounds. Some of them will scar sir. It’s okay to cover him fully with a blanket to keep him warm. It won’t aggravate the wounds anymore.” Kix was almost at the door when he heard. “Thank you Kix.” It was Obi Wan laying on his right side, already drifting to sleep again.

The room became silent except for the soft hum of the engine of the ship. Anakin use the force to dim the lights and made himself a bit more comfortable while making sure Obi Wan was covered and warm. “Anakin?” He asked sleepy. “Yes my Master” Anakin replied his master more of an endearment. Obi Wan held out his left arm. Anakin held it immediately, caressing it softly. His other hand petting Obi Wan's hair. “I could never imagine what you went through as a slave. I was always so worried about your anger and hatred when it comes to the slave industry. Now I know why. Now I understand” His soft voice cracking a bit. “It almost broke me Anakin. The only thing that kept me going was knowing you and Ahsoka were not there.”

He could feel Obi Wan's grief through their bond. He kept his mental shield tight. His master did not need to feel the simmering anger he felt towards the zygerrian slavers. Instead he comforts his master through words. “My Master” He says, sounding possessive. How dare the slavers do this to his master. “You don’t need to think about it anymore. Think of now, think of me. Try to sleep. I’ll be here until as long as you like.” He kisses Obi Wan's hand, careful of the wounds. He kisses each one of his fingers. “My master, my beautiful, strong, kind master. It was because of you, that we were able to free the slaves.” Anakin smiled while looking at his master and Obiwan was looking back while smiling a bit more this time. “I’m tired dear one.”

“I know.” He kissed Obi Wan's hand once more. “You’re safe now, master. Let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted closure so I wrote it. 
> 
> I don't know why but honestly I wrote this fic while in a mindset that Anakin is married to Padme. I think Anakin has a twisted view of love, his possessive behavior proves it. The way he treats Obi-wan and Padme are so similar sometimes I ask is he in love with Padme or Obi Wan. The only difference is that he and Obi Wan don't kiss or have sex.
> 
> One day, I want to write a fic about it.


End file.
